cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top 20 Favourite Charts In Cytus (The Remastered Version)
|-|Introduction= This list might piss a few people off, seeing as it has the potential to be the fourth list in a row that I haven't completed. Well, to ease your pains, I've already pre-typed most of the entries at summer camp, where I have nothing better to do. Now there's no way I can slack off on this! ...Well...there still is...but let's not focus on the worst-case scenario here. ^u^ Anyways, I'll quickly run over a few differences with this list from the previous one, as well as some base rules: *20 entries this time, instead of 15. Yay for expansions! *I'll be dropping the whole "one per chapter" crap. This list is solely revolving around my absolute favourites. *All songs listed will be on Hard difficulty. Although, memorable Easy charts will be taken into account with the entries. *To secure a spot on the list, only one criteria must be met: I have to enjoy it. I can admit that L2B has an extremely intricate chart (for the 4.0 era, at least) that Rayark probably spent a ton of time on, and is extremely proud of. But, do I enjoy myself playing it? Not at all. Therefore, it won't be on the list. (That's just an example, though.) *By no means are these opinions absolute. My opinions on charts are always revolving; while I may be habitually playing one certain song as you read this, the next day I'll likely have gotten myself addicted to another. You'll see this as fact if you decide to compare this list to its previous, unfinished original. *I will be using mild language and inappropriate humour in this blog, with the major stuff being censored. If you can't handle that, there's nothing else I can do for you if you decide to read and get offended. Just warnin' yeh, Harry. Now, with that hubbub out of the way, let's get rolling! |-|Number 20= ' The Last Illusion ' It seems that what topped off Pitty's favourite chart list is what's going to be starting us off in my list. I dunno whether to call that a coincidence or my fingers manipulating themselves to annoy my internet brother... Anyway, what is there to say about this chart? No, I swear, do I have to FREAKIN' explain the mere purpose behind ranking this as twentieth!? ... (Jeez, I'm an ass. Sorry, Pitty. ;^;) Okay, real talk now, this song made for one of the greatest debuts in the history of Cytus (we need Revelation, Rayark...Kiryu's lost too many of his lives...). I've already talked extensively about how great I found the song itself to sound in my favourite songs list, but I really don't think I talked enough about its chart. Well, spoiler alert: it was pretty damn good. Although my memories for this one in particular are rather dark (stuck with an FC for many months...then stuck with 98.97 TP for many more months...) I can't help but adore how intricate this specific Level 8 is. I'll tell you early that this is not one of those "act like a pushover 'till the ending" type songs, as it blasts you with a double note sequence that makes PatE I quake in its boots right out of the g8 gate. This rush pattern is what deterred me from an MM on this piece for the longest time, and to this day it still manages to take a reasonable chunk out of my TP if I'm not careful. The patterns from there are expertly crafted, with the song utilizing hold notes surprisingly well for a chart of its age. It makes you feel like you're constantly building up for that awaiting finale, with swift click to hold note combinations and jagged eight note groups placed to occupy your fingers more than required. ...Ah, what the hell am I stalling for? The freaking finale is what defines this song. What kind of madman designed this combination of notes?! I mean, it hardly strays from click notes, but in some insane way, each pattern just feels amazingly satisfying to pull off. It's almost as if my fingers are dancing along to the melodious tune playing alongside it, which is exactly what I feel like doing myself (and I don't dance...). Seriously, I think I need to apply science to this song's ending. It's too good to be considered natural. This is the ultimate defining piece for Chapter VII...excluding a certain hidden version in an otherwise overrated song. :3 Infinite Wonderland, this is your chance. Don't ruin Kiryu's name more than it already has been... |-|Number 19= ' Phubbing ' Ah mai gawd, Timeline! God! KAMI!! *clears his throat* Anyways, if you haven't been able to tell from the massive amount of praise I've given it, I love this chapter. The average Cytus player would obviously pick Million over it, due to its (subjectively) more exciting charts and (subjectively) mind-boggling remixes (yeah, some of them boggle my mind in the wrong way...), but I personally found that Timeline had better quality overall, both chart-wise and song-wise. Of course, there are exceptions, but as a unit I found that this underrated collection was the clear victor. With this repeated point out of the way, let's take a glance at Exhibit A. The piece that turned the level "8" on its head. "Wait, wouldn't you still get an "8" if you flipped the number around--" Shut up, me. What I mean to say is that this specific piece is amazingly unique. It may delude you into thinking that it just might have a regular chart in the beginning, but as soon as those crooked grouped notes show up, it's quite likely that you'll have to retry the song the first go around due to the unnatural amount of Goods, Bads, and Misses produced by your utter confusion. Yeah, I can safely confirm that these patterns exist nowhere else in the game. Packed diagonal grouped notes...grouped notes that resemble stairs, awkward grouped notes that shift between three columns, sixteen note groups-- W-w-wait! Sixteen note groups? In a chart with a Scan Line BPM above 100?! What is this madness?! Not only that, but one of the columns places its click notes in a zig-zag pattern! Only Raptor Jesus can save us now... ...Well, Raptor Jesus, and a crap-ton of rapid-spam. For once, DSZ's famous advice has failed us. We can't get away with control here. We need to be the machine gun. And yet, despite all the confusion that may arise with this song, I never once considered it to be cheap. It was a fun and satisfying ride the whole way through, and I'll never be shy towards giving it another run at any time. ...Even if those sixteen note groups are hell. |-|Number 18= ' Prismatic Lollipops ' Welcome, everyone, to the song that proved the beloved Mashiro-chan's incredible worth on her own (I freaking swear, 3R2's just pulling her down...). I believe that this is the first recurrence from the previous list, and my opinion has stayed solid since then. This is, in my wholesome opinion, Rayark's very first major success in charting. The queen of charting humanity (I guess the king would be Sanctity...or Green Eyes' old chart...*gains troll face*). All angering opinions aside, I've loved this chart ever since I first laid fingers on it. So much that I TP 100ed it. I'll put something straight: this is one of the hardest Level 7's in the game for me. I shouldn't have TP 100ed it for a good several months. But, somehow, my addiction towards it eventually brought the achievement forth out of dumb luck. And I couldn't be happier. Unlike with Mehjestic Peenix and Precum, the effort I put forth wasn't in vain, or at least I felt. Despite the packed notes and varied chances for drag overlaps, I never once felt cheated out of a better score. In fact, I was having a blast the whole time attempting it. The click note lines were fun to rattle off, and the short drag notes scattered across it all were both challenging and entertaining to hit. Hold on, that isn't enough depth. The drag notes deserve more praise. This piece had no use for curving its drag notes (I guess it was difficult in the early days of charts to do that). Most of them only consisted of two sections: the beginning and the end of the drag. And yet, the placement and usage in unison with click notes made them stupidly fun to pull off. One at a time, varying directions each time. Sometimes simplicity pays off big time, as I'll illustrate later in this list. And don't even get me started on the hilarious tests made into reality due to this chart's fun design. One hand play, one finger play, and plays with a numerous amount of objects other than human skin were all inspired by this song. I made sure to participate in a good amount of these tests as well (got an A with two apple slices...come at me, internet >:3). Although its age does show in comparison to Level 7's crafted in later updates, I still believe that this is one of the best. Now if only we could get more good DJ Mashiro songs in the game...she's beginning to suffer from Kiryu syndrome. *glances at Wonderful Days* |-|Number 17= ' The Sacred Story ' Alright, alright, I'll admit it. I may have been a bit harsh towards Million in my initial reactions. *raises his hands in immediate defense* Now, now. The chapter is still obviously trumped by Timeline in my eyes, let's get that straight. The main change in heart lies with our friend VILA. Or...Cranky. Or rather, Cranky and Pico. Or maybe it was just Pico this time. I mean, she did The Riddle Story. Or should I be relating this piece to Rabpit instead? Y'know...I don't care anymore. Let's just say a lot of people probably made this song happen. Another thing to get out of the way is that I still find the song itself to be average. I'm sorry, but Cerberus X Medusa isn't my OTP. Flame me if you wish. But...holy Rayshark, I can't stop coming back to play this chart. From the beginning enhancement to the Sanctity pattern (which was already good enough), to the Sacred revamp that was actually fun to play, to the climactic Saika finale (jeez...never thought I'd be calling Saika "climactic"), the continuous hold notes in unison with everything else is absolutely relentless, easily landing this chart in the higher half of Million difficulty-wise. And it's not like that this piece only has one type of note to hold it up (heheheh...I suck...). The consistent usage of drag notes in unique combinations with said hold notes was on point, keeping you on edge for the next pattern of the like. Nothing spectacular, but they still filled you with adrenaline after conquering them. This applies in equal measure with the well-organized click notes. Except... *thinks of the jagged eight note groups* Stop...the mental scarring is still affecting my STORIA gameplay... Anyways, aside from a blister that I conquered once by pure chance, everything else this chart had to offer was fantastic. I'll say this now, since I may not be able to summon the courage to say it again later...but Chapter M may not be as bad as I've let on. *nods his head in approval before glancing at Sh*tness Overload* Urgh, how the hell did I manage to say that... |-|Number 16= ' Alive: The Lost ' ...Was I blind, drunk, or just freaking stupid back then? It seems that I underestimated a specific Level 7 piece that took command in a chapter that probably needed it more than any other at the time (since, let's be honest...Chapter X can't be saved). Welcome to...The Lost. #2YearsOfL-- Stahp. A common Cytus-goer may be unable to appreciate the true value of the Alive album due to how long all the songs are. Rage quitting due to the slow beginning? I feel bad for you, son. You're missing out on one of the trippiest, yet most entertaining charts in the whole game. That, and a pretty awesome tune. I dunno, I feel like this piece captured the "androids" feel of the Cytus plot better than any other. Wasn't Operators supposed to do that? ...Erhem. The chart. Good things. Yeah. It's coming back to me. The fun click note patterns in the beginning (wub wub wub wub wub wub wuuuuuuub...). The crooked, yet awesome drag note patterns later on, including an awesome curving double drag near the end. The way it all molds with the relaxing beat, making you feel like your fingers are treading across water. And yet, it's still no pushover of a song. Seriously, this is one tricky Level 7...easily the trickiest of its kin in the Alive album. I've still yet to decpiher my increasing affinity towards this piece (seriously...I think it's overtaken Vanessa), but it's certainly not by chance. I think it's just taken me long to realize the beauty that this piece had to offer, hence my earlier statement. It's not just a piece you're supposed to play and be done with. In the great words of Schwarz, I had to feel the beat. ...Feel the beat. Feel the beat. YEEEAAAAAHHH--'' Gah, too off topic. The point is that the Alive album shouldn't be overlooked just because it's long. That applies to other long pieces, too. Who knows; you might be missing out on a hidden gem... *glances at Scherzo* *scoffs* Never mind. |-|Number 15= ' Morpho ' Eight note groups are overrated, you say? Pfft. Say that to me after seeing all the Knight fanfictions in existence. *checks the typing, curses and corrects* I meant to say ''"after playing this chart". A lot like Prismatic Lollipops, simplicity is what defines Morpho's chart. Except, instead of short drags, we get a plethora of eight note groups. However, something's a little different. Something that differentiates it from the songs that used eight note groups before it. Hmm...I dunno. Maybe...it's the fact that it's following the fastest freaking BPM in the game?! Maybe in the beginning you might've felt calm. Maybe in the beginning you might've been having an easy, cheerful time. But when that beat starts to pick up in speed, you better hope your heart doesn't start doing the same thing. The point is that not many charts manage to match the intensity you feel while your fingers scatter across the continuous barrage of eight note groups this chart throws at you. And that's not all it has to offer! Double note barrages, frantic drag to click combos, and a TLI-approved finale (translation: pretty gud music) to accompany the madness you'll feel if you give your all. I mean, I usually don't care too much for songs that spam eight note groups (fugging Solar Wind...), but this is strangely different. Possibly because the tempo to match is constantly changing, or because of the consistent alternation between the placement of each stack, but something about this song did it right. Y'know, I feel pretty good. Like before, I'm signing off the 15th entry on the list with an eight note group beast. Except this time, I'm choosing a chart that I legitimately adore, and didn't pick just because of a chapter restriction (sorry, Eyemedia). I can't wait to see what Orangentle has in store for Cytus in the future. ...That's if Rayark ever decides to use her freaking songs again, or course... |-|Number 14= ' Molto Allegro ' Looks like I'm finally giving my full attention to Rhymos-kun. <3 Just in case you didn't know from the general high praise I give Symphony, Molto Allegro holds no restrictions to being in the Truffly Book of Goodness. The song itself is beautifully epic, but that's not what I'm here to discuss. What's being discussed is the utterly perfect mixture of "easy to grasp" and "fun to play" formed by the developers, here. This chart is really something special. Despite what you may think, Molto Allegro isn't a difficult song. It also isn't easy. It's, in the most basic words, a Level 7. You'd think that this would make it boring, huh? Not even close. The combinations throughout the song never raise too much of a difficulty spike. From the dramatic single to double switches, to the scattered note lines just before and during the chorus, to those swift grouped notes afterwards, you probably won't find yourself having an insanely hard time. However, if you're like me, this simplicity is what makes this chart golden. Another thing that this chart did really nicely was the drag notes. They never swerved to create complex patterns, but rather fazed you with the amount of sections each one had to offer, along with the heat of the music keeping the fire bright. This is especially true in the ending, when your fingers fly across those drag notes to tackle that finishing double note barrage right afterwards. That's another thing: double notes are also stupidly fun to hit in this song. Each one makes me feel empowered, in a way. Not many songs do that to me. Seriously, I'm astounded as to how much fun I can have with a song like this. I feel like I had a similar revelation as to Alive: The Lost with this piece, where after a while of playing it, the chart became like a work of art. I was able to feel the beat. YEEEAAAAAHHH-- *slaps himself* I'll be honest in saying that this is probably the easiest song on the list (second TP 100 on Hard, here...). However, as I've said many times, simplicity is what defines a chart as great sometimes. This song is brilliant. Symphony is brilliant. Project Symphony still isn't out. ...Damnit. |-|Number 13= ' Light up my LOVE ' Sing it with me, guys! "Light up mah love!" *holds the microphone to the audience* ... Fine. I'll get on with the entry. I mean, what can I say? It's the first song in all of Cytus...usually the first song to greet a player's eyes and ears when he or she initially enters the game. The song that lead the charge! The commander of the game from that point! This is history!! ...And the first chart was crap. *smiles at all the oncoming "boos"* Okay, it wasn't that bad. Actually, I personally thought it was pretty fun to play. However, that puny Level 6 chart couldn't even come close to comparing to what Rayark granted its original beginning after the 7.0 update. This is, in my opinion, the greatest remade chart 7.0 had to offer. Bar none. Let's not tread lightly here, I'm going straight to the heart of the song. Those freaking click to drag combos are murderous...yet, they're so awesome. I mean, everything else does an excellent job in keeping you alert, whether it be the repeating click note lines, or the swift hold to click combinations throughout the piece. But, damnit, nothing else here beats the utter satisfaction of conquering each and every short drag while keeping cool with the consistent click note patterns. It may seem quite obvious if you've played it, but this is one hell of a Level 7 song. TP 100ing this beast is one of my greatest achievements in the whole game. And, despite what you may think, it's still quite simplistic. Not many other songs reuse this kind of pattern, but it still only uses two types of notes. The drag notes are never varying from their two-point flick type, and the patterns stay more or less the same throughout. And yet, for me, I'll always feel satisfied after hitting those last four double notes in a row, no matter how bad I do in the rest of the song. Great work, Ani. Now hurry up and get Fluquor into Cytus. >:3 |-|Number 12= ' Hay Fields ' "But Wheaty, I thought you hated--" No, I don't. Aside from Conflict being ridiculously overhyped, Retro didn't have many flaws. My main grudge with it is that I just don't like chiptune all that much, which is a purely subjective opinion. Of course, there are some exceptions that kicked major ass song-wise (*cough* VitMaster *cough*), but I felt that Retro's main asset to the Cytus library was in its charts. Man, the temptation to cram this list full of those chiptune buggers was strong. Luckily, I restrained my mind enough to only pick the ones I truly enjoyed. One of those few is the ultimate troll of the chapter. ICE's quiet, yet fierce comeback of the chiptune variety. Now, by no means is ICE high in my favourite artists list. In fact, L2A was the only song from him that truly impressed me. Sure, Hay Fields is catchy, but it didn't really manage to captivate me song-wise. However, it seemed to have captivated whatever genius sculpted this insane chart (heck, maybe it was ICE himself), since the patterns here are anything but normal. While your fingers frantically dash across the mad combinations of click notes that require incredible analysis and skill to pass with perfection, insane stacks of drags notes await directly after that, tripping you out with crooked patterns that are bound to screw you up if you're caught off-guard. Although not particularly the hardest Level 8 in the game, I can easily say that this is the hardest 8 in the chapter. Heck, probably even in the whole 7.0 update (Green Eyes will never be a Level 9, guys...). I still have trouble getting above 99 TP on a bad day. And, along with these fast-paced patterns you'll encounter the whole way through, an evil surprise still awaits those who manage to get to the end. You all know what I'm talking about. That. Freaking. Overlap. Rayark's infamous middle finger to the entire Cytus community. I won't say that this song didn't make me feel cheated, because I absolutely did feel that way the first time I played. After a good 20 attempts, I had finally gotten through with a perfect combo...only to watch as a note directly under the one I just tapped faded out of existence. At that moment, this chart probably plummeted to the bottom of this list. However, times change, and now I can fully appreciate it for the devilish, tricky, yet lovable chart it is. Here's to you, ICE. ... ...Wait. What the f*ck is an ICE?! |-|Number 11= ' Where You Are Not ' Most people would praise Knight for its enriching storyline or its superb songs (one of them is superb, for sure <3). Not me, however. Like with Retro, I adore the charts more than anything for the majority of songs in this collection. The Way We Were was fast-paced and entertaining. Knight of Firmament had some really fun drags and click combinations. The Red Coronation had drag and hold note patterns that were both tricky and lovable. However, the clear victor for me had to go to the main ending for the Knight storyline. This is one song that I can't stop playing no matter how hard I try. My subconscious just guides me to play it constantly, to the point where I can no longer tell where Where You Are Not is not. If that makes any sense. :3 If the "you're not a machine gun" rule had to majorly apply to any song on this list, it'd probably be this one. This is not a carefree song, where you get to be Sir Spamalot in the Fields of Below 90 TP. Focus is key. You always have to be thinking. Where's that eight-note group starting, the left or the right side? How should I be hitting these notes to avoid tangling my fingers? How many notes am I hitting in this line, or this pattern? How fast am I hitting them? All these thoughts are key to getting a high score. You may not think it of me, but all this thinking is exactly what I adore about this song. That, and it's just plain fun. After learning exactly how to conquer the patterns in this piece, rattling them all off is incredibly satisfying. Especially when you manage to hit them with perfect TP. Add these click note patterns with some bad-ass drags and and intense finale that requires the utmost focus to nail without letting pressure get to you (seriously, that ending is all that stops me from a TP 100), and you've gotten yourself the king of all charts from the 6.0 era. That is how you resolve a chapter. ...N-not to say I'm turning my back on Music! Music is godly, song-wise! And the chart is still really good! Just not as good as this one... Damnit! No! I can't do this! I take it all back! *drops Where You Are Not to #180 on his charts list* That's better. ^-^ |-|Number 10= ' Hard Landing ' Oh, you guys thought I might've dropped this one, like I did with the other entries on the previous list? Hell no! In fact, my love for this chart has actually increased. As well as for the song. I mean, come at me, Cytus Wiki! I'm a proud Yamajet lover! I don't hate a single one of his songs! *glares at Recollections* *vomits* Eugh, never mind...let's just talk about the chart that makes Hard Landing the crown jewel of the Yamallection (please don't make me say that again). As I've mentioned previously, this song manages to give me a strong energy boost that's unparalleled by any song in the game. Whether it be the frequent double taps, the frantic drag combos, or that amazing chorus that dominated hold notes before 8.0 became a reality, nothing about this chart is sluggish. And the Scan Line BPM isn't even that quick! Whenever I play it, I feel as if I'm running off of an espresso shot, even if it's just for the duration of the song. I will admit that I mildly hated this chart when I first started playing the game, but that's mainly because I found it to be mind-blowingly impossible. During the first couple months that I played Cytus, this was the hardest Level 8 in the game. Worse than Gate of Expectancy (yes, I found GoE to be difficult during a point in history), worse than Galaxy Collapse, worse than...oh. I have nothing else to compare it to. I only had Chapters I through VII at that time. >.< However, that was just me being an incredible noob, and a bit of a rage-quitter (I wasn't a very likeable person back then...). Now that the chart comes clearly to me, I couldn't have a better time running my fingers across the ridiculous patterns unseen in the rest of the chapter. Especially during the very end, where all three note types show up to give you no mercy. That pattern is stupidly satisfying to conquer. 5.0, you may have not done some things right (*cough* X *cough*), but this remake is certainly one of the high points of Cytus history. Even if I have never played the first chart. ...I actually kind of want to play that first one, now. ;^; |-|Number 9= ' Fight With Your Devil ' It's been a while since the last Level 9 on the list, huh? You guys probably think I'm a bit of a wimp by now. Well, I'll hopefully rectify that claim by including this devil. Hahaha...man, I slay myself... *says this while preparing a noose* Erhem. So, what do I like about this piece? Well, certainly not the music. I personally found it to be overly repetitive, whiny, and overshadowed by Killerblood's other chiptune pieces (love ya', Future World ^-^). However...I would gladly send $69 worth of devilled eggs to the genius who created this chart. I can't imagine what kind of prophet said "yes, giving this specific song a 4/5 Scan Line BPM beat will give you a f*cking masterpiece", but it seriously worked out. Aside from the beat actually working in favour for the song's style, the chart's overall layout contains a brilliant amount of buildup. Chances are you won't be screwing up too much in the beginning, but rather waiting in fear as the patterns become more complex. The combinations get to be more confusing, and harder to execute. More doubles, more drags, more grouped notes, more everything. By the middle of the song, you're probably sweating. However, I've been treading lightly around the heart of this song. The second repetition of the chrous is where the chart excels. The best way I can define it? It just gets bigger...and bigger. *cough* Hell, all d*ck jokes aside, this continuously growing barrage of double to single switches is one of the most intense combos the game has to offer, especially right at the end, where your fingers likely won't be stopping for a single damn second. It's absolutely relentless. Your hands will hurt, your mind will be clouded, and yet, getting through it all just makes you feel so awesome. Some people like to say that this is quite an easy Level 9. Some people say it's rather difficult. I honestly lean more towards the former argument (there's that wimp in me showing itself, again), but difficulty doesn't matter for me when I'm having a blast. And with this song, it's hard not to be having fun. Heck, I even find the Easy chart to be awesome. Just not quite as awesome as the adrenaline-pumping Hard mode. I'm honestly proud of you, Retro. If only your killer song wasn't a load of bullsh*t, we might've gotten along better. |-|Number 8= ' Duckness Darkness ' Remember all that talk about simplicity defining charts? Yeah, the end of that line is where Darkness lies. For all of you who thought I was joking by saying that I loved this V.K. outcast, here's where I crush that lie into dust. This song, and this chart, are the pure dominators of Chapter 4, with the single possible exception of Beyond. I'll say it again: simplicity is what makes this chart incredible. Aside from being the only song to house a quadruple note (which somehow upgraded this song to "DR. OCTOGONAPUS" difficulty for the common Cytus community), there's nothing really outstanding about this piece. It's quick, sure, but not too quick to handle. Actually, I think it hit the ultimate sweet spot for speed, for a song of this simple style, at least. It isn't too fast (e.g. Q), and it isn't too slow (e.g. Process). It's funny, since this piece's Scan Line BPM is actually doubled from the original. This wasn't meant to be a fast song, and yet, that quick scan line complimented this song beautifully. The next part to describe is the note patterns. Double notes are abundant here, and each one comes in quick succession of the next note. It's a fast-paced song, and one that requires a good amount of focus if you're aiming for TP. You have to be constantly aware of where you're tapping, especially in the cases of the double to single switches. On that note, these doubles become your nightmare in the finale. Going in several different directions and constantly varying in multiple areas, you can't show any slack here. Especially when the triples and quadruple show up. Now, I don't commonly compliment "triple +" notes (fugging Conflict...), but this usage of them was quite stunning. It actually followed the increase in the piano's intensity, unlike some songs that just use them for the hell of it. Add this flurry of differing double patterns with some entertaining zig-zag drags nearing the end, and you have yourself one heck of a chart. You'd think by just looking at the chart that you'd be able to tackle it easily, but the speed helps to hold its weight as a solid Level 8. Sure, I don't find it to be ridiculously difficult, but I can still appreciate the challenge it has to offer. This was a song that captivated me ever since I first started playing Cytus. It contains a charm that I can't put a finger on. All I know is that it'll take one incredible update to boot this one out of my Top 10. Nostalgia isn't planning on letting its claws loosen any time soon for me. |-|Number 7= ' Kyeuahleeah ' Let's go back to the good ol' days. Back when I enjoyed every KIVA song in Cytus and Deemo. *breathes in the nostalgia* Good, good. Let's not allow a certain piece in a certain recent chapter ruin my opinions on the greatness of this beautiful debut. Qualia was honestly love at first sight for me. It was a song that I couldn't help but adore due to the way it revolutionized dubstep for me. Let me say for the record that I do not like dubstep...at all. However, something about this work of art did it right. And it was all done with FL Studio. It actually helped me to enjoy the genre I originally despised. Unlike a certain piece in a certain-- *gets shot* But that's not what I should be discussing. What I wanted to bring up is how beautifully this chart incorporated the instrumentals into its design. This chart...is trippy. First adjective. The second adjective is "fun as playing with ample amounts of Jello while watching little sister themed anime". Dunno if you can figure it out, but that's a lot of f*cking fun to be had. The note patterns here are all over the place. A lot of the time, you may be thinking that there's no logic to what you're doing, but it's always following the song. From the entertaining eight note groups to the constant double and triple taps to the awesome double note barrage at the end, you'll always be entertained. However, it's really the drags that define this piece. Unlike having no rhyme or reason like ACPIACC (figure that acronym out on your own), these drags are utterly brilliant in their placement and execution, going in all matters of directions in order to trip you out. Up yours, Conflict; the "C" drag here is twice as epic as your trashy show after those dumb triple notes-- *gets shot again* Jeez, I'm going to bleed out soon, guys... Well, I suppose it's partially my fault. I'll try to lessen my rage-inducing dialogue. *looks at the next part of the script* F*ck... This...is the hardest...Level7inthegame-- *gets riddled by several variating assault rifles* ARGH! IT'S ONLY MY OPINION! Besides, this crooked difficulty is exactly what also makes this my favourite Level 7 in the game! Sure, this song may constantly kick me in the balls, only allowing me to get an MM when my fingers feel up to it, but I will still never hesitate to replay it. Thumbs up, KIVA. I'll root for you even if you do hit me with trash every once and awhile. ^_^ |-|Number 6= ' Protest ' Remember how I said that my opinions on this song were constantly rising? Yeh...they still are. I need help...I have a Protest addiction... So, aside from this song being awesomely filled with awesome awesomeness, the chart, as I've mentioned before, blatantly protests common logic. I'm not reusing that phrase for the pun (I've made too many of those already), I'm saying it because it's true. Forgetting everything else, the beginning section of this song is one I haven't gone into far enough detail on. The hold notes here are used expertly, constantly acting as a blockade to confuse you on your other objective of hitting the click notes. It's an incredibly intense section, and it's one that I always find myself letting out a short breath of relief after clearing. The click note barrage afterwards is also a pattern not to be underestimated. It takes you in a distinguishable circle pattern, the patterns constantly circulating around the screen, and also constantly circulating between double notes, double taps, and grouped notes. And then...the double notes after that...so freaking satisfying. "DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNDUNDUN DUUUUUUN..." *slaps a slice of salami on his Protest sandwich* Hell, yeah. That middle killer uses hold notes in the same way the beginning does: to obstruct your progress in hitting the click notes, either forcing you to use two fingers per hand to keep those hold notes down (whilst being careful not to hit the click notes that come close enough to act as an obstruction), or have an almost inhuman amount of coordination mixed with reflexes. This patterns works its magic a bit too well, actually. I've only MMed the song twice thanks to that part. ;^; The ending, presenting a neat change of tone, uses jagged drag notes very nicely with grouped notes to represent the intense electric guitar chords in the background. The entire performance gives a sense of utter finality. The end hath come for us all. Protest. It nailed click notes, it nailed hold notes, and it nailed drag notes. This song's chart is, in a single word, complete. ...And you know what the best part is? There's still five more charts left above it... ... ...Or are there? |-|Number 5= ' First Gate ' ' ...and First Gate Overdrive ' I think I'm under the possibility to be shot on sight, here. It's not uncommon for me to constantly switch between picking out certain hidden versions of a group (L2A is the finest example, here), and including them all in a single bundle. Well, y'know what? Both of these charts are freaking awesome! So I'm including both of them in one entry. Exercising my creator's rights, son! I've already said before that being a duo is what makes the First Gate brothers incredible, and that couldn't be truer than with these charts. I'll start with the crazier of the two: Overdrive. Why? Because I'm a rebellious scumbag. :3 FGO is no pushover, being openly accepted as one of the hardest songs in the whole game. It starts off hot, and just keeps fanning the flame as you move along. The patterns can be conquered with spam, but it's a lot more satisfying (and kinder to your TP), to learn the patterns and tackle them as they come. This is espeically true in the ending, where the speed of the constant double rushes can demolish you without proper practice. The wild drags throughout the piece have no specific part in the song where they dominate, but are rather always showing up to impede your progress. You'll certainly have a rough time, but if you don't let perfection cloud your mind (I kind of did that with the CWC, regrets are strong xP), it'll be a joyful ride the whole way through. You can't have the hot without the cold, though. First Gate acts as the perfect antidote for that. The beginning speaks for itself, containing those entertaining click to drag patterns that almost act as a teacher for harder patterns in other songs. Despite calling it a teacher, though, this is no simplistic Level 8. On the contrary, it ranks as once of the last Level 8's I MMed in the game, and still takes several attempts for me to ace at times. The hold notes are used perfectly in the calm after the initial heat, forging plenty of difficult patterns along with its click notes. And the ending click note flurries are all stupidly fun to tackle, leaving you with an empowered feeling at the end of the piece. Empowered...hey, perfect for tackling Overdrive straight afterwards! There's that duo action coming into play again, it seems! Now, I'm fully aware that not many people share my "duo" outlook on this series (seriously, the FG vs. FGO wars are getting to be commonplace here), but these are my personal feelings. On their own, both probably wouldn't break my Top 10. But, here they are, starting off my five absolute favourites. Although I share a bit of ICE syndrome with him, NeLiME truly took this one piece to the next level. Even if the two are not supposed to be the same song, that doesn't mean that their chemistry isn't golden. Two thumbs up for two great pieces. |-|Number 4= ' Requiem ' Hahaha! I'm finally giving my favourite artists in the game the praise they've been waiting for! ...Well, they were my favourites... *grimaces; zips his lips* Y'know, I rarely talk about this piece. Funnily enough, I won't stop blabbing about Bloody Purity and Holy Knight, and yet, here goes a piece that, although I may not fully appreciate music-wise, I positively adore in the chart it has to offer. Man, that change from the common eight note group formula usually served for Eyemedia pieces worked out brilliantly. You see, this is a drag beast. Not L, a chart that probably got its core drag designs from a homeless guy fapping on a piece of stray paper, but rather actually using proper patterns in each drag. And the song is still plenty difficult! Actually, I find Requiem to be harder than L. And before you play your "1000 notes means it's harder" card, go ahead and play GENECRAP again. ...Bleh, I'm getting too angry. I guess ICE does that to me. Anyway, back on track, the point is that Requiem's drags are really freaking fun to pull off. The zig-zags assorted in the beginning and later near the end, the click-and-straight drag type doubles after the beginning, or the randomly assorted four point drags found particularly in the middle. There's so many variations it's hard to keep track of them all. Hell, the drag notes even rock on Easy. Like, how? They made a fun Level 4! That breaks too much logic! I've focused too much on a single highlight of the song, though. Click note patterns in this chart are unyielding, with the main challenge being in double taps and grouped notes. Yes, they still exist, except unlike the Eyemedia norm, they're used in moderation, to actually make the song more entertaining. And don't even get me started on the hold notes. "You probably shouldn't say "don't get me started" when getting started is required for a description." Shut up, me. Anyways, hold notes are another key feature for this piece, frequently appearing to tangle your fingers into knots trying to get to the upcoming patterns. This is especially true in the ending, where you have to mix reaching the assorted hold notes with securing proper timing on the click notes around them. It's a daunting pattern, and it neatly wraps up a challenge that I've only MMed once. Although Symphony had better to offer song-wise, I'll never forget the mark that this chart left on me. The godly creation of what was the runner-up for my greatest Cytus chart of all time. Keyword: was. |-|Number 3= ' Dutch Formosa ' Oh my deity, Video Game Orchestra. You're going to cause my bowels to erupt soon. ...This specific eruption would be one caused of utmost bliss, however. Don't be confused; I love these guys with the bottom of my heart. And this piece right here is the pinnacle of all that love. In all honesty, 1644 might just be one of my favourite years, like, ever, right now. I didn't have to go back to the cover art to check that year, no. I freaking memorized it. That is the infliction that this praise-worthy song and chart left on me. From beginning to end, this song's difficulty is completely solid. The beginning click note pattern is brilliant, showering you with double notes, grouped notes, and hold notes afterwards to ease you down. It's a beginning rush that leaves me feeling awesome even if I royally screw up in it. Drag notes are used sparsely, yet effectively in this song, giving you several two-point flick notes to feed off of in the calm before the storm, before playing as more of a dramatic obstacle in a short, yet sick (sick meaning "cool"...that adjective is still used occasionally, right? ;u;) click to drag barrage. This barrage is only the entry gate to the true killer of this song though. Remember how I said that Protest used all three note types perfectly throughout the entire song? Well good ol' Dutchie uses them all uber-perfectly in this single, royally painful, yet awe-inspiring pattern. This killer requires base knowledge of click to drag transitions (*cough* First Gate *cough*), as well as incredible reflexes during the click and hold combinations. No, actually, I take that back. You don't just need reflexes. Getting to the notes is important, but more than anything, your focus needs to be unbreakable. If you falter, even for a second, you're not going to make it. Goods, Bads, and complete Misses when failing to successfully transition from hold to click notes are all matters of being unfocused. At least when you're me. I'm giving too much of a lecture on how to play, though. To segway back to the main topic, I derive a strange pleasure from being tense (;3). The sharp focus I put towards keeping my combo strong is what causes me to love this chart more and more. Getting through that killer perfectly is a feat I've only accomplished once, and it left me with a sense of alleviation that still lasts today, whenever I replay this piece. The ending is still no pushover, serving you a double note rush on a level double that of Molto Allegro. Yeah, remember how I put that on this list earlier? When a song starts blowing away my all-time favourites, you know it's got to have one hell of a chart. To wrap up, everything about this piece leaves you simply feeling awesome when you pull off that final drag and click combo. All of this awesomeness...in under half of the notes STORIA had to offer. Get your "remix ftw" garbage out of my face; this here is true art. I'll never revoke the love I have towards this piece, or towards Timeline as a whole. In fact, simply talking about it makes me want to smuttify the chapter's alien twins, now... *gains perverted thoughts, chuckles darkly* |-|Number 2= ' The Ricochet ' ...Yeah. You know that this is a powerful entry when I'm starting off with that quote. Cutting the crap: yes, Sta has taken over the title of "absolute favourite artist in Cytus" for me. Not only is he an incredible role-model (I did an entire school project on him, I should know), but of late, I've taken a whole new outlook on his songs. Iris, The Silence (both Alive and regular), Cytus (the song, not the game itself), The Lost, Buried, they all were great. All of this snowballing appreciation was solidified in 8.0. When I expected Chapter M to be mediocre, I wasn't too disappointed in my assumptions. It could've easily been one of my least favourite chapters in the game. That is, if it wasn't for the brilliance of this man. This song...is f*cking glorious. Not just the song, but the awe-inspiring chart as well. Buildup doesn't just exist in the song, it exists in this artist's Cytus history. He built up to become...well, he pretty much became god in my eyes. KAMI-- *gets shot* ...I need to stop outbursting... The Ricochet has a chart that acts as the antonym for my previous "simplicity is golden" statement. This chart will tie your fingers into freaking pretzels if you're not focused. The drags defy all of Cytus's previous slider codes. It can best be described as "the love child of Qualia and Requiem that's been injected with hyper-steroids and been given a machine gun". This chart does not screw around. Zig-zags, C-drags, two-point extensions, random assorted compact drags, this chart's got them all. If you're not focused, you can easily get several misses in the blink of an eye. But this insanity is simply the fuel for this game's greatest adrenaline rush. What, you're thinking that I already gave that title to Hard Landing? Well, I lied! *laughs maniacally* There's more...drag notes aren't enough for the Number 2 spot. This song went overboard on the click and hold notes as well. The holds make their predominant appearances around the middle, showing up in conjunction with click notes to make your life that much more fun and miserable (lel, more antonym usage). The click notes themselves make for plenty of mayhem when those bullet-like noises start sounding off, sending you in a panicked rush of double taps and grouped notes. Misses are abound if you can't keep your cool. And...the ending. What can even be said about it? It's so freaking powerful that it crashes weaker devices! And yet...it's not impossible. It's actually quite manageable with the right knowledge (*cough* First Gate *cough*). When you do manage to pass it, the satisfaction elevates you to Cloud Freaking Nine. Well...unless you're me, and you manage to break your combo on the concluding circular drags (it was an FC I broke, not an MM, but still...I suck...). I mean, I'm happy. That is what I expected after fifteen previous chapters of progress from Rayark (sixteen if counting Alive). I'm happy to see that this dream could be acquired in a couple of songs in 8.0, although it mostly applies to this one. It's outstanding even to me that there's still one entry above it...and to be honest, it was a bit difficult deciding whether Rico would actually take Number 1 or not. However, my love for this specific crowning piece still remains steadfast. You all know which one I'm talking about. |-|Number 1= ' ∅ (Slit) (All Versions) ' This is it. The beginning, and the end. You all probably expected this on the top as soon as the list began, as I blatantly stated that Slit I held my favourite chart of all time in my favourite songs list (man, that feels like forever ago...), but that's not all that the Slit sisters have to offer. ...The term "Slit sisters" sounds so damn lewd-- *coughs heavily* Each piece of the series depicts a different meaning, both in their sounds and in their charts. They don't just depict a battle. They depict a legacy. I, the beginning. It symbolizes chaos, and hatred. A battle isn't a friendly meeting; it's a time when blood is shed. The chart follows this chaos perfectly, throwing multiple barrages of grouped notes in the beginning and the ending to supply an ample challenge. It gets especially violent in the ending, when your original pattern is divided between two sides of the screen. Reflexes are of the utmost importance in these sections, as well as extreme focus on where and how you're supposed to be tapping. I mean, you wouldn't be too successful in the heat of a battle if you weren't paying attention on where you were supposed to be hitting, would you? The rest of the song doesn't let up, throwing erratic drags and complex click note patterns at you to throw you off your game. It'll calm down eventually, but don't let your guard down, since that'll just get you skewered when the heat rises again. An especially notable section lies in the three-point zig-zag located in the middle of the song. Some have called it "the game's hardest drag note" (ohhai, GZJ ;3), but I honestly beg to differ. And, yes, I always tackle that sucker with a single finger, not two or three. It's a blatant insult to this piece to do it any other way. Ø, the middle. It symbolizes the glory of battle, things which you've sacrificed, and things you're hoping to gain. Despite being a level lower than its two brethren, this is no boring chart. In fact, even if it wasn't a part of a trio, this song would probably still be my favourite Level 8 in the entire game. The wicked drags and well-placed hold notes you'll find only deviate from all the frantic, yet structured click note patterns you're required to tackle. Double notes are used in perfect conjunction with the varying note groups, which come in all forms. Three note bundles, six note spread-aparts, and eight note rushes. There's no letting up. The ending in particular utilized buildup nicely, hitting you with the pattern you started off with in the beginning before hitting you with more complex arrangements of notes. A small calm, and then a final rush before hitting that finishing note. But that's not even the end of it all. O, the ending. It symbolizes the honour of battle, what you stand for. It stands for victory, and yet, it also stands for loss. ShutupI'mnottalkingaboutfreakingL. Like the expressful and more calming song it is, the chart hits you with patterns that all follow a structured and graceful form. The four note rushes followed by curving drags serve to welcome you for more extreme challenges, with the beginning using sideways three-note lines followed by rapid note groups, and the ending using more rapid triple taps, before hitting you harder by using drag notes in conjunction with them. The mind-blowing chorus of this piece drives the chart to godliness level, however. The varying zig-zag drags, the precise click notes, and the spread apart hold notes you'll be switching between while tackling these obstacles all give a sense of suspense after hitting them, leaving you eager to hit the next bunch. And the ending...perfection. The chart simply washes you away in a flurry of click notes, followed by a dramatic hold and drag note finale. That final three-point drag gives off a sense of utter finality, like the battle is finally over. I've used the term "finale" a lot this list...but this isn't just a good ending of a chart, here. It wraps up this entire fantastic series. EBICO and jioyi truly created a masterpiece here, and Rayark only worked magic on their beautiful concoction. All of this...it all forms together to create my favourite chart in the entire game. Yes, technically there are multiple "charts", but I view Slit as a single unit. A unit that drives the point home like no other. |-|Conclusion= I guess that's a good finale for this list, as well. Charts like this are the main reasons I play this game. Sure, I love playing (most of) the other charts in this game, but these are the specific ones that I'll always be sure to come back to run my fingers to hell for again. Even if I don't particularly like the song, the main reason as to why I play games like this is to have fun. If that request is fulfilled, then what do the negatives matter? Hope you all enjoyed! Even if a lot of you TL;DRed most of the entries, I enjoy the mere gesture of you just dropping by to see which songs I've picked and then vanishing. Even if you hate my opinions, I appreciate you. I hope to see you all for the next project...that is, if I can complete it, of course. >_< |-|Runner-ups= *The Silence *Saika *L2A (bonus points for an almost equally fun Easy mode) *Laplace *Scherzo (no, I'm not joking) *Vivere La Vita *Chaotic Drive *The Red Coronation *Infernus *Devil In Wonderland Category:Blog posts